Amore a Prima Vista
by hopekies
Summary: Jungkook mengadu pada Yoongi kalau dia ingin punya pacar. Seminggu kemudian pemuda itu membawa seorang dari Daegu, dengan satoori yang kentara, dan baju sobek-sobek. Ugh, bukan tipenya sama sekali. Oneshot. BTS Fanfiction [ pair : TaeKook/VKook slight NamGi ] - FF Project
**Title : Amore a Prima Vista**

 **Author : Hopekies**

 **Pairing :**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **(Taekook/Vkook)**

 **Slight NamGi**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Summary from** _ **Chandelight**_ **namun jalan cerita ini milik saya dan Tuhan semata (?)**

 **Warning :**

 **YAOI. Typo everywhere. Banyak kata yang diulang dan tidak baku. Banyak kata yang tidak sinkron. Diksi** _ **buruk**_ **. Maafkan..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading..**

* * *

 _ **Banyak orang meyakini bahwa setiap insan manusia diciptakan untuk berpasang-pasangan.**_

 _ **Ribuan bahkan jutaan pasang insan itu terikat oleh janji suci Tuhan.**_

 _ **Saat kau merasa jantungmu berdegup kencang seperti sengatan listrik ratusan watt apakah itu termasuk definisi cinta?**_

 _ **Saat otak logikamu tidak dapat berfungsi dengan baik.**_

 _ **Banyak orang mendapatkan cinta, tapi cinta mereka dapat tidaklah tulus.**_

 _ **Banyak sepasang kekasih yang selalu bersama, tapi mereka tidak saling mencintai.**_

 _ **Tapi, apakah kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Amore a Prima Vista.**_

* * *

Pagi ini Jungkook sudah merengek pada kakak laki-laki kesayangannya. Bukan hanya pagi ini saja, tapi hampir setiap pagi selalu merengek meminta seluruh permintaannya untuk dikabulkan. Yoongi hanya memandang datar sambil menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua di pagi yang cerah ini.

"Hyung, cepatlah. Aku akan terlambat mengikuti upacara" ucap Jungkook sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Iya" jawab Yoongi singkat.

"Hyung, bus segera datang. Aku tidak ingin berlari kesekolah" ucapnya lagi sambil menatap Yoongi kesal.

"Ini" ucap Yoongi sambil memberikan bekal untuk adiknya itu.

Salahkan Jungkook jika dia akan terlambat datang ke sekolah hari ini. Semalam dia begadang untuk bermain game dan menonton pertandingan sepak bola karena tim kesayangannya sedang bertanding. Yoongi sudah mengingatkannya semalam, namun anak itu malah berujar santai seperti..

" _Hyung percayalah padaku. Aku bisa bangun lebih cepat darimu"_

* * *

"Sial," umpat Jungkook dalam hati ketika mendapati dirinya menjadi salah satu peserta diantara puluhan anak yang terlambat mengikuti upacara hari ini dan mendapat hukuman hormat pada tiang bendera hingga istirahat tiba.

Jungkook termasuk salah satu siswa disiplin waktu dan sering menjadi contoh teman-temannya. Namun tidak untuk hari ini. Dia benar-benar merasa malu ketika mendapat hukuman tadi.

"Gara-gara kau! Aku jadi datang terlambat" ucapnya bermonolog pada kotak bekal yang dibuat Yoongi tadi pagi.

Jimin, teman dekatnya yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya menoleh kearah Jungkook bingung. Tak biasanya Jungkook dalam _mood_ buruk jika melihat makanan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jimin penasaran.

Tuh, benar kan! Meskipun dia kesal menatap bekalnya tapi kini dia makan dengan lahapnya bekal miliknya. Bahkan dia mengabaikan pertanyaan Jimin. _Well, so poor for_ Jimin.

* * *

Jungkook melihat sepucuk surat ketika dia membuka lokernya. Sebuah surat berbungku amplop merah muda dengan gambar hati sebagai covernya. Namun, saat dia membalik siapa pemilik surat itu. Pancaran wajah kesalnya muncul lagi. Ketika nama ' _Jung Hoseok'_ menjadi pemilik surat itu. Ketika dia ingin menyobek surat itu menjadi dua, tiba-tiba seseorang mencengkram tangannya kuat sambil tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Aku ingin bicara," ucap seorang itu.

"Bicaralah," balas Jungkook dingin.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau membaca suratku?" oke, jelas sekali bahwa dia Jung Hoseok pemilik surat di loker Jungkook.

"Kenapa aku harus membacanya?" suara Jungkook sedikit meninggi menatap sinis lelaki di depannya.

"Kau benar-benar sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" tanya Hoseok lagi.

"Hubungan kita sudah berakhir Hoseok sunbae." balas Jungkook tegas dan pergi meninggalkan Hoseok sendiri diatap sekolah mereka.

* * *

Jungkook memasuki apartemennya dengan wajah ditekuk dan menggerutu sendiri. Yoongi yang menyadari ekspresi aneh adiknya yang tak biasa itu mulai sedikit penasaran.

"Apa yang terjadi disekolah?" tanya Yoongi _to the point_. Dia bukan tipikal orang yang suka basa-basi dalam bertanya sesuatu.

Jungkook hanya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dan memilih enggan menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi.

Sekali lagi, Yoongi tau jika itu bukan pertanyaan yang tepat ditujukan pada adiknya saat ini. Akhirnya dia melanjutkan makan _ice cream_ berukuran cup besar yang dibelinya tadi siang.

"Hyung, carikan aku seorang pacar saat aku berulang tahun ke-17" ucap Jungkook masih dengan ekspresi tadi.

Yoongi langsung tersedak _–acara memakan ice creamnya-_ mendengar permintaan aneh adiknya. Baiklah jika untuk membuatkan makan, membeli game, memberi uang saku, membeli boneka, membelikan balon mungkin cukup masuk akal menurut Yoongi. Kita coret saja saat Jungkook merengek meminta balon saat mereka berada di arena bermain beberapa minggu lalu. Tapi kali ini, Jungkook meminta mencarikan seorang pacar. Demi apapun dia bahkan bingung untuk menuruti permintaan adiknya kali ini, karena ulang tahun Jungkook adalah tepat minggu depan.

"Hyung, kumohon" ucap Jungkook lagi dengan nada memohon dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi, itu tidak masuk akal" balas Yoongi tak habis fikir dengan permintaan Jungkook yang semakin aneh.

"Kau bisa mencarikanku pacar siapapun. Temanmu kan banyak. Atau kau bisa meminta tolong namjachingu mu" Jungkook menarik-narik _sweater_ hitam yang dipakai Yoongi.

Selamat atas Jeon Jungkook yang sudah merasuki pikiran Min Yoongi. Berfikirlah dengan keras saat ini. Rengekan adikmu kali ini bisa membuatmu tidak dapat tidur dalam beberapa malam. _Poor_ Yoongi!

* * *

Café nuansa _vintage_ ini menjadi tempat pertemuannya dengan seorang yang dicintainya. Min Yoongi sedang duduk menyesap kopi, menikmati larutan ber-kafein itu mengaliri tenggorokannya. Dan ditemani beberapa cookies sebagai cemilannya.

"Sudah menunggu lama sayang?" ucap Namjoon tiba-tiba datang kearahnya dan mencium kening Yoongi sekilas. Membuat wajah kekasihnya itu bersemu.

"Tidak" balas Yoongi sambil menggeleng. Ini jawaban bohong, dia sudah menunggu lebih dari sejam yang lalu.

"Maaf, aku sangat sibuk mengurus beberapa urusan akhir-akhir ini" ucap Namjoon lagi dengan menyesal.

"Tidak, maaf jika aku menganggu waktumu" balas Yoongi menggeleng. Dia benar-benar tidak enak hati saat ini. Terlihat raut kelelahan dari wajah tampan pacarnya meskipun pacarnya tetap tersenyum padanya.

"Hmm.. sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" Yoongi sudah mulai percakapan _to the point_ nya.

* * *

"Woahh..Hyung ternyata Seoul begitu besar" ucap seorang dengan takjub menatap bangunan di depannya dengan logat satoori yang kentara.

"Apa kau senang berada disini Tae?" balas orang yang dipanggil Hyung itu.

Hanya dibalas anggukan sebagai jawabannya.

"Sebaiknya kau mulai bersiap karena besok kau akan sudah memulai sekolah lagi"

"Benarkah?" jawab Tae dengan semakin antusias. Senyum segi empat tak lepas dari wajah tampannya.

* * *

Pagi ini harus membuat seorang Jeon Jungkook berolahraga lagi karena harus segera berlari menuju halte. Dan bus yang dinaiki sekarang sangat penuh bahkan tidak ada _space_ untuk bergerak sedikitpun. Pada pemberhentian selanjutnya seseorang berambut blonde menaiki bus itu juga. Jungkook cukup memperhatikan orang itu melihat seragam yang dipakai sama, artinya satu sekolah dengannya.

' _Wah, dia cukup tampan'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Dan ternyata orang itu berada di depannya sekarang. Sesekali mereka bersentuhan jika bus yang mereka tumpangi mengerem mendadak. Bahkan Jungkook dapat mencium parfum maskulin lelaki berambut blonde yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

' _Terlambat tidak terlalu buruk juga'_ Kemudian terbayang ucapan Yoongi ketika dia marah saat dihukum karena terlambat datang ke sekolah.

Jungkook pun tersenyum saat membayangkan kata-kata Yoongi itu.

* * *

Semakin mendekati ulang tahun Jungkook, Yoongi pun semakin bingung. Meskipun Namjoon mengatakan bahwa dia akan mencarikan pacar yang cocok untuk Jungkook. Saat ini dia memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Sayang," sapa seseorang yang diyakini Namjoon kearah Yoongi yang sedang melamun di _Cafe_ tempat mereka bertemu.

Tapi kali ini, Namjoon tidak sendiri. Dia membawa seseorang.

"Annyeong Yoongi hyung" sapanya menjabat kasar tangan Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

"Ah..annyeong" balas Yoongi kebingungan.

Namjoon bisa membaca ekspresi wajah Yoongi yang ingin meminta penjelasan padanya.

"Dia Kim Taehyung" Namjoon menepuk pundak orang yang datang bersamanya saat itu.

"Senang berjumpa denganmu hyung"

Yoongi hanya membalas dengan tersenyum, dia sedikit merasa aneh mendengar logat satoori yang sangat kentara lelaki blode di depannya itu. Sebenarnya bukan logat satoorinya, namun pakaian yang digunakannya saat ini.

* * *

Hari ini tepat hari minggu, Yoongi sengaja tidak membangunkan Jungkook. Karena hari ini juga ulang tahunnya. Dia ingin sedikit membuat kejutan untuk adik kesayangannya itu.

"Saengil chukkae Jeon Jungkook." ucap Yoongi begitu Jungkook duduk manis dan rapi di meja makan.

"Gomawo hyung. Tapi kueku mana?" balas Jungkook dan melihat tidak mendapati apapun berbau ulang tahun di meja makan apartemennya.

"Nanti siang," ujar Yoongi santai.

"Wae?" protes Jungkook. Sepertinya dia mulai lapar.

"Kita akan merayakan pesta dengan Namjoon."

"Jika kalian berdua lalu aku akan sendiri begitu?" tanya Jungkook sambil menyilakan kedua tangannya menatap Yoongi yang mencuci piring didapur.

"Hehehe," hanya itu balasan dari Yoongi untuk Jungkook.

* * *

"Kau sudah datang" ucap Yoongi membalas senyum melihat kekasihnya diambang pintu apartemennya yang tersenyum lebar.

"Apa kami datang terlambat hyung?" tanya Namjoon.

"Tidak." balas Yoongi singkat lalu menggeleng "Masuklah" ucapnya lagi.

Saat Taehyung tiba-tiba ikut masuk, Yoongi sangat bingung. Apakah lelaki ini tidak bisa berpenampilan lebih rapi daripada ini.

"Kenapa dia ikut?" tanya Yoongi menyenggol siku Namjoon pelan.

"Dia sepupuku. Aku kasian padanya jika di rumahku sendirian" balas Namjoon lebih pelan dari Yoongi.

Taehyung berputar mengelilingi apartemen minimalis ini. Melihat beberapa foto yang terpasang di pigora disudut-sudut ruangan.

"Kemana Jungkook?" tanya Namjoon memulai percakapan.

"Dia tadi kusuruh memberikan beberapa minuman untuk pesta kali ini. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia kembali" balas Yoongi mencoba santai.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang menekan sandi dari luar apartemen dan diyakininya Jungkook.

"Hyung aku pulang," teriaknya masuk ke dalam membawa dua bungkus kresek berisi minum dan sedikit makanan ringan.

Jungkook melangkah kearah meja makan. Dilihatnya Yoongi dan Kekasihnya Namjoon sedang menata seluruh makanan bersama.

"Aku iri dengan kalian berdua." ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kau tidak akan sendiri. Ada Taehyung yang akan menenanimu," jawab Namjoon sambil memeluk pinggang ramping kekasihnya, Yoongi.

' _Taehyung? Dia siapa?_ ' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Hey, Taehyung-ah kemarilah" sapa Namjoon pada seorang dibelakangnya.

Saat dia menoleh dia sangat terkejut. Oh lihatlah, baju kemeja yang sedikit kusut _–sebenarnya banyak-_ dan celana jeans yang sobek-sobek lebar dikedua lututnya. Jangan lupakan rambut blonde yang sedikit berantakan.

"Dia Taehyung?" Jungkook tampak ragu mengucapkan nama itu dan memandang dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan bahkan oleh Yoongi sekalipun.

"Hai, kenalkan namaku Kim Taehyung" dengan logat satoori yang sangat kentara.

Jungkook membalas jabatan tangan itu dan seperti ada sengatan listrik ratusan _watt_ ketika dia menjabat tangan lelaki blonde di depannya ini. Ketika dia tersenyum mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Otaknya berusaha mengingat namun dia masih belum mengingatnya.

"Ehem.." Yoongi berdeham membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook segera mengakhiri jabatan tangan mereka.

Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sambil tertawa sedangkan Jungkook menunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya menahan malu. Lihat rona merah berada dipipimu sekarang Jeon Jungkook.

* * *

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Jungkook ragu ketika mereka berdua di balkon apartemen Jungkook.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum meneguk cola yang dibawanya.

"Hmm sepertinya begitu," jawabnya menggantung, masih dengan tersenyum sambil melihat pemandangan kilauan lampu-lampu di Seoul yang tampak seperti bintang berkedip pada malam hari. Namun dia sama sekali tidak melihat Jungkook yang tampak bingung berada disampingnya.

"Kapan Taehyung-ah?" Jungkook semakin penasaran.

"Ya! Kau harus memanggilku Hyung!" protes Taehyung.

"Maksudku, kapan kita pernah bertemu Hyung?" Jungkook mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya.

Taehyung memandang manik mata Jungkook yang berbinar dan menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Aku akan menjawabnya setelah kau menjadi pacarku," ucap Taehyung masih memandang Jungkook.

"Ahh, baiklah aku mau.." ucapnya sambil menangguk menyetujui dan sedetik kemudian dia melotot kearah Taehyung "Ya! Apa kau baru saja menyatakan cinta padaku?"

"Hey, santai saja baby. Kita baru saja resmi pacaran.." jawab Taehyung merangkul pinggang Jungkook dan menyuruhnya ikut memandang gemerlap lampu bersamanya.

.

.

 _ **Flashback ON**_

" _Taehyung-ah, kapan kau akan tiba di Seoul?" tanya Namjoon pada salah satu sepupunya melalui telepon._

"… _."_

" _Baiklah aku menunggumu. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada seseorang,"_

"…"

" _Haha aku akan mengirimkan fotonya padamu,"_

"…"

" _Tidak. Kemari saja baru aku akan menceritakannya padamu." ucap Namjoon mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya._

 _Namjoon tersenyum penuh kemenangan._

* * *

 _Sebelum tiba di Seoul, Taehyung sudah memaksa Namjoon membelikan beberapa pasang pakaian yang sedikit 'layak' untuk dipakainya selama di Seoul. Akan tetapi, karena kesibukan Namjoon akhir-akhir ini dia sampai lupa dan mengajak Taehyung ke salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Seoul._

" _Woahh..Hyung ternyata Seoul begitu besar," ucap Taehyung takjub menatap banyaknya toko-toko perbelanjaan di depannya dengan logat satoori yang kentara._

" _Apa kau senang berada disini Tae?" balas orang yang dipanggil Hyung itu._

 _Hanya dibalas anggukan sebagai jawabannya._

" _Kajja. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu," balas Namjoon lagi sambil menarik Taehyung memasuki salah satu toko disana._

 _Setelah sekitar dua jam mereka berkeliling dan membeli semua perlengkapan Taehyung. Kemudian mereka berdua memutuskan pulang dengan mobil Namjoon._

" _Hyung, aku penasaran dengan orang yang kau kirim lewat kakaotalk minggu lalu," ucap Taehyung sambil memakan snack yang dibelinya tadi._

" _Namanya Jeon Jungkook. Dia masih kelas satu SMA. Kekasihku mengatakan dia ingin memiliki pacar," balas Namjoon sambil menyetir sesekali melirik kearah Taehyung._

 _Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan menyinggungkan smirk-nya dalam diam._

" _Apa kau tertarik padanya?" tanya Namjoon lagi._

" _Haha. Kita lihat saja hyung." Balas Taehyung menggantung._

* * *

" _Apa kau tau dimana rumah Jungkook, hyung?" tanya Taehyung ketika menata pakaiannya dalam lemari._

" _Dia tinggal satu apartemen dengan kekasihku. Kenapa?"_

" _Tidak," jawab Taehyung menggeleng._

" _Sebaiknya kau mulai bersiap karena besok kau akan sudah memulai sekolah lagi."_

" _Benarkah?" jawab Tae dengan semakin antusias. Senyum segi empat tak lepas dari wajah tampannya._

* * *

 _Dihari pertamanya sekolah Taehyung berdandan sangat rapi dan cukup tampan. Sejak tadi dia gugup memandang jam tangan hitam di tangan kirinya. Mengharap seseorang yang dicarinya menaiki bus di halte tempatnya menunggu. Hey bung, kau sudah menunggu hampir sejam dan kau ingin terlambat ke sekolah karena orang itu? Oh, Kim Taehyung…_

' _Itu dia..' ucapnya saat mendapati seorang yang dicarinya menaiki salah satu bus menuju sekolahnya._

 _Taehyung sengaja mendekatkan diri pada lelaki yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya agar dapat melihat wajah itu dari jauh. Bahkan sesekali dia menyentuh kulit lelaki itu. Ya, dia Jeon Jungkook. Lelaki bergigi kelinci imut yang berada tak jauh lima sentimeter darinya. Tiba-tiba Jungkook tersenyum dan Taehyung dapat melihatnya dengan jelas._

' _Damn! Sangat imut. Apalagi saat dia tersenyum seperti ini,' ucapnya dalam hati._

 _Hatinya sudah berdegup kencang namun dia tetap memasang wajah datarnya untuk menghindari kecurigaan lelaki bergigi kelinci yang menarik perhatiannya itu._

' _Kau akan jadi milikku.' dia bermonolog ditengah jalan saat melihat Jungkook berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari seorang Jeon Jungkook._

 _Sepertinya dia seolah tersihir oleh pesona Jeon Jungkook. Tidak sering Taehyung menjadi penguntit Jungkook kemanapun dia pergi. Bahkan, dia sekarang mengetahui apapun tentang lelaki imut bergigi kelinci itu._

 _ **Flashback end.**_

* * *

"Hyung kau curang!" seru Jungkook sambil menyeruput jus alpukat kesukaannya itu setelah mendengar cerita dari Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya nyengir sebagai jawabannya.

"Bahkan aku tidak tau apapun tentangmu," ucapnya sambil memangku tangan dan memandangnya sinis. Sungguh, Jungkook tidak benar-benar marah pada kekasih blondenya itu.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan memberi tau apapun tentangku padamu." jawabnya sambil menangkup kedua pipi Jungkook.

"Kau berjanji?"

"Ya. Aku berjanji. Mari kita tulis cerita indah mengenai kisah kita."

Kini wajah Jungkook kembali bersemu. Meskipun Taehyung tidak pernah meng-gombal padanya tapi setiap ucapan dan perlakuan Taehyung selalu membuat jantungnya berpacu dan rona merah bak tomat segar muncul dari pipi chubby-nya.

"Kencan pertama kita tidak buruk juga," ucap Jungkook sambil terseyum keluar kedai jus bersama Taehyung.

"Memang kau berharap seperti apa?" tanya Taehyung sambil menggandeng tangan kekasih kelincinya dan berjalan beriringan.

"Aku ingin.." Jungkook mengerjap matanya dan tampak berfikir serius. Dia berhenti ditengah jalan. Membuat Taehyung terpaksa melepas tautan tangan mereka.

 ** _Chuuu~_**

Taehyung mencuri ciuman pada pipi chubby milik Jungkook dan berlari menjauhi kekasihnya.

"Hahaha," tawa lepas Taehyung ketika berlari.

"Yaaa! Hyung tunggu aku." balas Jungkook sambil berlari mengejar Taehyung. Oh, lihatlah wajahmu memerah lagi Jeon.

 _ **End.**_

 **Fanfic ini ditulis karena** _ **project**_ **bersama teman-teman seperjuangan** _ **wulancho**_ **dan** _ **Chandelight**_ **dengan pairing VKook. Sometime saya akan mengajak mereka membuat pairing VHope meski itu tidak mungkin. Hanya saya diantara mereka yang menyukai pairing itu—** _ **curhat**_ **. Haha, but hidup ini lebih indah jika berwarna-warni seperti warna pelangi yang diciptakan Tuhan. Meskipun summary sama, namun jalan cerita ketiganya sangat berbeda** **. Tolong jangan mengkritik mengenai alur yang terlalu cepat** **. Saya memang bukan seorang yang melankolis dalam membuat cerita. Semoga kalian menikmati. Terima kasih yang sudah mampir membaca.**

 **Last, mind to reviews?**


End file.
